


Hey Babe, Sorry I'm Late

by Iggysassou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Thieves Wishing They Had Tried Robbing Someone Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: "In retrospect, Tony probably should have taken a taxi home.Stumbling into an empty street, he mentally cursed himself for accepting that last tequila shot then paused to take a look around him, thoroughly confused. This was not his street. He knew he was in the right neighbourhood because there was no way he had made it out of Brooklyn on foot but this was definitely not his street. Which meant he must have taken a wrong turn at some point. Damn it."Or: Tony gets lost in Brooklyn on his way home, three men try to rob him and Steve is not happy about any of it.





	Hey Babe, Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phiphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/gifts).



In retrospect, Tony probably should have taken a taxi home.

Stumbling into an empty street, he mentally cursed himself for accepting that last tequila shot then paused to take a look around him, thoroughly confused. This was not his street. He knew he was in the right neighbourhood because there was no way he had made it out of Brooklyn on foot but this was definitely not his street. Which meant he must have taken a wrong turn at some point. Damn it.

Turning around to retrace his steps, Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, only to groan at the black screen reminding him that it was out of battery.

This was the last time he was letting Hammer drag him to another of his new ‘cool’ clubs. Why had he agreed to it in the first place anyway? He faintly remembered the man telling him about a ‘cool new place’ with amazing DJ, a Star Wars theme and mind-blowing drinks and… yeah, no. The music had been shit. But the drinks had been good enough to make Tony forget about it, though he really wished he had never tried that Death Star shot.

Sighing heavily, he leant against a wall and tried to get his brain to focus despite the foggy veil casted by alcohol. He just had to find a main street and a taxi and he would be home. Or maybe he should look for one of those old phone box and call Steve directly, ask him to come pick him up. Except he still had no idea where he was and he was pretty sure he was out of coins. Who still carried coins anyway? Maybe he should just keep walking and hope to find his way home. He was a genius, surely he could work it out.

As Tony was drunkenly considering his options, he failed to notice the blurry shadows walking up to him. Or rather, a part of his brain _had_ noticed the group approaching him but had dismissed it just as quickly because right now, the only thing on his mind was getting home. And getting a sandwich. Oh god. He was _starving_. The Subway across their flat was probably still open. He should get a sandwich from there. _And_ , if he could find that Subway, then he could get home! Ha! And Steve thought Tony couldn’t survive without his phone-

Tony should call Steve.

Knowing his boyfriend, he was probably already tearing the city apart to find him. And after this, he would probably never let Tony go out without some sort of supervision. He could already hear his lecture about recklessness and putting himself in danger and something about Tony being the love of his life and Steve refusing to let anything happen to him. _Ugh_. Ridiculously overprotective and sappy boyfriends were the _worst_. And now that he was thinking about Steve, all Tony wanted was to be home and kiss him already. He just loved him so damn much…

Pulling his phone out for the tenth time, Tony groaned in frustration as he remembered that the damn thing was still dead. He should invent a way to charge phones while walking. In fact, he would get started on that as soon as he got home. That would probably get him a Nobel Prize.

Mumbling to himself, Tony shoved his useless phone in his pocket and pushed himself off the wall, only to pause when he realised three guys wearing ridiculous animal masks were blocking him. Ah. Maybe he should have paid more attention to them.

“Huh,” Tony stumbled back, blinking at the group owlishly. “You’re a little early for Halloween, guys.”

“Give us your phone and your wallet!” The guy wearing a cow mask ordered, waving something black and shiny in front of him.

“My phone’s dead,” Tony replied, because the smart thing to do when being held at gun point was being a smartass. Natasha would slap the back of his head if she was here.

“Just give the damn phone and wallet!”

Tony blinked at the second guy who had spoken, torn between amusement and confusion. Was he seriously wearing a pigeon mask? If he had been a little more inebriated, Tony might have laughed out loud because this was ridiculous. A little scary as well but Tony was too drunk to fully grasp the gravity of the situation.

“Do you not know who I am?” He asked, genuinely curious as he handed his phone and wallet to Pigeon Head and Unicorn Mask. Better give them whatever they wanted before the guy waving the gun in front of his face accidentally shot him. Steve would be _unbearable_ if Tony came home with a gun wound.

“Why the fuck would we know who you are?” Unicorn mask asked, an edge of hysteria in his voice. Must have been their first robbery. Or they had never met someone so cool about it.

“Tony Stark? The _Captain’s_ boyfriend? Ring any bell? He really doesn’t like it when people bother me, you know.”

Tony usually tried to keep a low profile because even though their relationship was practically public knowledge at this point, it was safer to be quiet about it. But, he was tired and he really wanted to get home so if a little slip allowed that to happen faster, he was all for it. Steve would understand. Come to think of it, Steve would probably say something about mentioning his name earlier. Or taking a goddamn taxi home outside the club. Ugh. Tony was never walking home again.

“Guys, I’ve heard about the Captain, maybe this is a bad idea…” Pigeon Head tried weakly but Cow Man (ha) was either new to the neighbourhood or he had a death wish because he ignored him.

“Give us your watch too!” He said after catching a glimpse of the expensive watch on Tony’s wrist.

Give them his _watch_? Like hell. Tony didn’t care about the wallet or the phone, he could have new ones within an hour if he so wished, but Steve had given him this watch for their first year anniversary. There was no way he was giving it to some dumbass with a death wish.

“No.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony did his best to glare at the guy despite his vision swimming a little around the edges.

“Hurry up!” The guy snapped, waving the gun in front of his face and holding a hand out. “The watch!”

“ _No_ , my boyfriend gave it to me,” Tony answered stubbornly. Honestly, he was being incredibly nice to these guys, warning him about Steve and all. The least they could do was leave him alone now that they had what they wanted. “Get lost, he won’t be happy.”

“I said: give us the watch!” Sharp pain exploded in his face as the man hit him violently with the gun and Tony crumbled to the ground. For fuck’s sake. He should’ve trained with Natasha. Steve was going to be so pissed when he would find out about this…

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Ah, speaking of the devil…

The deep voice startled the men who spun around sharply, save for the guy pressing the barrel of his gun to Tony’s head. His buddies had obviously recognised who they were dealing with though because Tony heard them curse in small, panicked voice.

Steve was standing outside of a black SUV, looking devastatingly handsome in his trademark dark blue suit. Bucky and Natasha flanked his sides, their guns drawn, ready to take down the men with one word from their boss. Because there was no question who Steve was. The way he held himself, like he owned the street (he did), Steve looked every inch like the mafia boss he was.

His blue eyes were sharp, cold, merciless as he took in the scene in front of him. The only visible hint that he had been worried was his hair. Instead of being perfectly styled, it was tousled, undoubtedly from where Steve had run his fingers through it worriedly when Tony had failed to pick up his phone. Tony should probably be a little scared but he knew his boyfriend. And right now, he could only see worry and love in those beautiful eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Tony said sweetly, smiling up at his boyfriend. “I got lost on my way home and, uh, made new friends?”

Cow Man turned around at last and froze as he stared at Steve. Tony couldn’t blame him, his boyfriend was _hot._ Although, considering the guy was now trembling, they were probably staring for very different reasons. Tony wanted to jump his boyfriend’s bones while Coy Boy seemed close to passing out.

“Hello, my love,” Steve replied calmly. His voice was tightly laced with anger but there was a hint of fondness too, making Tony relax. He knew the anger wasn’t directed at him, not entirely, and more importantly, he was safe now. He hadn’t fully realised what was happening to him but his body had and he was tensed. But Steve was there, he would teach the robbers a lesson then him and Tony would go home to cuddle. And hopefully have sex. And food.

Steve gave him a long look, clearly making sure that he was fine, then he looked back at the three men who flinched at the attention.

“You guys must be new around here,” Steve commented, his eyes swiping over the men slowly.

Knowing his boyfriend, Steve was probably considering the best way to punish them for bothering and hurting Tony. Ah well. Serves them right. Tony had warned them and they shouldn’t go around robbing people in Steve’s neighbourhood. Especially when said people happened to be Tony.

“Get away from him.”

At the sharp order, the men quite literally leaped away from Tony, dropping his wallet and phone with apologises. They tried to flee the scene but Natasha stopped them before they could get far, Sam and Clint appearing out of the shadow to cut their retreat.

“The Captain will want a word with you,” Natasha explained with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

As ironic as it was, Steve had a pretty low tolerance for violence, and especially bullies. He was the protector of the weak, defender of the poor. A dangerous man with a heart of gold. Ever since he had been old enough to fight, he had fought tooth and nail to protect the people in his neighbourhood from thugs and corruption. People had learnt to fear him and his Howling Commando. And when it came to Tony, no one bothered him unless they had a death wish. The last people who had dared to kidnap his boyfriend had ended up so broken and disfigured, it had taken the police over a week to figure out their identity.

The Captain was a fair man though. The guys had only attempted to rob Tony and they had barely hurt him, obviously not knowing who he was. They would probably get away with a few broken bones as a warning for the future. Maybe even a job if they were lucky.

While Steve was busy dealing with the men, Bucky stepped forward to help Tony get back on his feet. “The hell were you thinking, Tony?”

“I was not giving him my watch.”

“Your wa- you dumb idiot,” Bucky rolled his eyes, picking up Tony’s wallet and phone while Steve was busy breaking some guy’s arm by the sound of it. “I’m not talking about the damn watch, I’m talking about walking you ‘round the block on your own so late! And drunk! Steve’s been worried sick. You know how he gets.”

“I tried to call him but my phone’s battery is dead!” Tony argued feebly, holding his head still to let Bucky take a look at his bruise. “Also, this city is a mess. Have you ever tried walking home without a GPS? A mess, I’m telling you. We need more signs. No wait, scrap that, there are too many signs. We should have those-those stations where you can find your way. Like in the mall!”

“Thank god, it’s just a scratch,” Bucky commented, easily ignoring Tony’s rambling. “ _Cap_ , he’s okay.”

“Am I still pretty?” Tony asked, with a coy smile, looking up at Bucky through under his lashes.

Bucky laughed and ruffled his hair, “I’m not answering that question, punk, unlike your new friends here, some of us don’t have a death wish.”

Tony made a protesting sound but before he could go on, strong arms encircled him and he brightened up. “Hey, gorgeous,” he said as he turned around to face his boyfriend, melting into his arms.

“Tony.” Steve started, a frown on his handsome face, but Tony didn’t want a lecture already so he pressed a finger to his lips.

“Before you say anything, I know I should’ve taken a taxi home but I wanted to get some air because I’m a little drunk so I thought ‘hey! I could walk home for once’, you said I needed more exercise right, so this counts, but then I got, uh, a little lost and when I tried to call you I realised my phone was dead. Also, did I tell you that I’m drunk? A little? Also, that guy hit me in the face. So be nice. No yelling.”

Steve raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “That’s your defence?”

“Okay, not my best, I admit it but… I’m drunk?” Tony tried again, voice playfully hopeful.

“I’d suggest kissing him before he starts the lecture, Stark,” Bucky piped in unhelpfully and raised his hands when his comment earnt a scowl from Steve. “Just sayin’.”

Tony didn’t need anyone telling him how to handle his boyfriend thank you very much but for once, Bucky had a point. Pushing himself on the tip of his toes, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him tenderly, smiling when he felt the man relaxing against him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered against his lips, fully meaning it, then burrowed his face in his neck. “And I’m hungry. But I am sorry. And my feet hurt. And my head too but that’s okay. Oh and I need to go to the lab, I have that great idea I need to work on-”

Before he could add anything else, Steve scooped him up in his arms.

“- or not! We can go home and have I’m-angry-but-relieved-you’re-okay sex. I’m flexible.”

Steve rolled his eyes but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he climbed inside the car, so Tony counted it as a victory .

“Nat, Clint, Sam, take care of them. Bucky, take us home. And you,” Steve looked down at Tony with a frown. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. I thought you had been kidnapped. Or killed. Or-“

Shifting until he was straddling Steve’s thighs, Tony interrupted him with a kiss once again. “The lecture can wait until tomorrow, please? I missed you.”

“You’re not distracting me with kisses and sex this time,” Steve huffed, even though his hands had found their place on Tony’s hips and his thumbs were drawing soothing circles on his skin.

“Are you sure?” Smirking, Tony pressed his body a little closer to his boyfriend. This was not the first time, nor the last, that he was distracting Steve with sex. He was perfectly aware that he was only delaying the inevitable lecture that would follow his ‘reckless’ little adventure but they were both happy to pretend otherwise for now. Tony could feel Steve relaxing under his touch, the stress of the night slowly leaving him.

“You’re impossible,” Steve groused, his expression close to a pout. When he looked like this, it was difficult to remember Tony was dating a dangerous mobster.

“But you love me,” he countered easily, peppering Steve’s face with sweet kisses. The sweet, loving, _possessive_ kiss Steve gave him was answer enough. Melting into the kiss, Tony tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, taking great delight in tousling it a little more while Steve sneaked his hands further under his shirt.

“Guys, can you keep it PG-13, I’m driving and I can hear you,” Bucky called from the front of the car. He was keeping his eyes resolutely on the road, obviously determined not to see anything. Again.

“Sorry, Bucky,” Steve apologised as he pulled away, not sounding sorry at all while Tony hid his laughter in his neck. “And don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, I’m still mad at you,” he added, pinching Tony’s side once he had settled more comfortably on his lap.

“I know, I know,” Tony replied softly, his voice trembling a little. Now that he was completely safe, the fear he had carefully ignored earlier was catching up with him. “But… tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Steve agreed, kissing his forehead tenderly as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Get some rest now. I love you.”

Tony would probably never cease to drive his boyfriend mad with his recklessness and bad luck (because this had totally been back luck) but it was okay because Steve would always love him more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really like Mob Boss AU so I had to write this. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speakers so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
